


Love Songs (Heartbroken Souls)

by Queen_Preferences



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Artist Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK), F/F, Female/Female Relationship, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, Late Nights, Lesbian, Love, Love songs, Singer Jennie Kim, Solo Artist Jennie Kim, Window Seals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Love songs are overrated beside they're always written by the ones who try to hide their heartbreak the most.





	Love Songs (Heartbroken Souls)

Title: Love Songs (Heartbroken Souls)

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Blackpink

Series: none

Pairings: Jisoo/Jennie

Characters: Kim Jisoo, ane Jennie Kim.

Summary: Love songs are overrated beside they're always written by the ones who try to hide their heartbreak the most.

Disclaimer: Blackpink is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Never write me a love song."

Jennie turns her head from the pillow, her long hair floating around her like a halo. Her composition book filled of half-complete songs dropped on the cold sheets.

She takes in her girlfriend's position in the window seal.

Her rainbow hair glowing in the moonlight against her pretty skin. One leg in propped up on the seal as the other hangs down letting her bare thigh touch the cold wall. She wears only a big shirt and her black panties. She holds the sketch book against her chest having paused her late night sketching to just stare at her girlfriend.

"Why not? Doesn't everyone want someone to write them, a love song?" Jennie asked.

She sat up, the blanket falling down revealing her sports bra and boy shorts.

"I guess, but not me. I don't need a love song. They're always written by people with the biggest heartbreak anyway. Beside no words are gonna show me you love me like you can."

"How do I show you I love you then?" Jennie asked climbing out the bed.

Jisoo smiles as Jennie moves to the window seal taking the other side. They lock eyes as Jennie's fingers find Jisoo's fingers.

"Hold my hand in the rain as we run to the car. Steal food off my plate or sneak it on. Drag your fingers through my hair as I sleep even after a fight. Kiss me when your heart swell until it feels like its gonna burst from just like looking at me. Steal pictures of me at my worst, were you swear I look the most perfect. Fill your friends and family heads with countless complaints about how you talk about me to much. Whisper how much you love me in my ear after every fight even if I don't return it when your awake. Laugh at me when I cry at bad movie ends with your arm wrapped around me as you comfort me. Steal my favorite clothes whenever I have to go regardless of the length. That's how you show me you love me better than any love song can."

Jennie could only smile squeezing Jisoo hand tighter as she leaned forward pressing a kiss to her lips.

Jisoo giggled, "Now get back on the bed. My drawing isn't done yet."


End file.
